Yanderized Love
by Mako DS
Summary: Len ama a Miku, quien desgraciadamente ama a Kaito. Y Len experimenta subitamente unos extraños sintomas... que no son simples celos -LenxMiku, M por muerte de personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Lluvia, mojando sus cabellos... el la amaba... oh, claro que la amaba... y no iba a permitir que ese idiota la tuviera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Len abrió los ojos y bostezo. Apagó el despertador de un manotazo y se vistió. Prometia ser otro dia aburrido en la casa Vocaloid. Bajó las escaleras con paso ligero y miró con enfado a Kaito, quien estaba acosando a Miku como todos los dias

Miku amaba a Kaito, y Kaito a Miku. Len sintió esos celos subirsele por la garganta

-Bueno, ¿Por que no haces algo? Ella es tuya, te pertenece- murmuró una voz en su cabeza. Len suspiró y se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

-¡Len-kun!- llamó Miku, felizmente -Adivina que, soy la novia de Kaito!-

Len miró a Miku con ojos como platos e hizo algo que nadie se esperaria de Len Kagamine. El inocente Len. El amable Len. El que nunca levantaba la voz o peleaba.

Abofeteó a Miku

-No me interesa, me oyes!- y dicho eso se alejó

La joven se llevó una mano al lugar donde Len la habia golpeado, y se puso a llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Llovia copiosamente y Len estaba sentado en un callejón, mojandose.

-Miku... ¿Como... pudiste...?- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-¿Ves lo que el esta haciendo?- aquella voz otra vez

-Me la arrebató- murmuró Len

-¡Te la quitó!- chilló esa voz

-¡Miku es mia! Nadie tiene el derecho de tocarla exepto yo-

El rubio se levantó y regreso a la casa abatido. Rin lo esperaba

-¡Hermano idiota! No puedes golpear a una chica, ¡No puedes!-

-Cierra la boca, Rin- dijo el rubio en tono amenazante. Rin abrió los ojos como platos. Len nunca habia reaccionado asi, nunca la habia tratado asi. Lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde el chico tomó un cuchillo y sonrió macabramente. Se acercó a Kaito quien estaba besando a Miku, y se le lanzó encima

-¡Len, no!- chilló Miku. Len reia desquiciadamente. La rubia no se hizo esperar y se lanzó sobre Len, separandolo de Kaito. Lo encerraron en un armario

-¡Miku! ¡Eres mia! ¿¡Me oyes! Matare a Kaito y podremos estar juntos, te lo prometo- decia el rubio entre risas mientras golpeaba las puertas.

Kaito jadeaba en el suelo, asustado, y Miku lloraba de nervios.

Len Kagamine. El inocente chico rubio, el que no se metia con nadie... Tei Sukone entró en la casa un tanto nerviosa

-Disculpen... y Len?- preguntó. Tei era una yandere, y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Len. Al principio lo acosaba, pero acabaron volviendose buenos amigos

-Intentó matar a Kaito diciendo que Miku era suya-

Tei se sorprendió

-Len... esta bien?-

-Se reia como un psicopata, le decia a Miku que iba a matar a Kaito para que pudiesen estar juntos y no se que mas-

-Es... un Yandere-

No se necesitó mas para que abrieran la puerta del armario y encontraran al joven Kagamine desmayado, abrazando el cuchillo y con una sonrisa enferma en el rostro.

**Kyah! este es el primer capi. Decidi escribir algo basado en Yandelenka, y se que es corto pero lo hare al menos de 14 capitulos. Len Yandere es cool! (Viniendo de una tipa que ama los Yanderes)**


	2. Chapter 2

Viviendo con el enemigo

-Compre una apartamento- anunció Miku durante la cena. Len bajó la mirada mientas Kaito sonreia

-¡Genial, amor! ¿Nos iremos a vivir juntos?-

-Tengo que hablar de eso contigo, Kaito...-

Despues de la cena, Miku se quedó hablando con Kaito

-Me iré con Len. Es mejor que esté con el para poder prevenir otro ataque. Fue pura suerte que nadie haya salido herido, puede que la proxima vez si mate a alguien-

Kaito miró a Miku con tristeza

-¿Estamos terminando?-

-No importa cuanto me duela, pero me temo que si.-

Kaito le dió un beso en la mejilla a Miku

-Tienes razón, puede que la proxima vez lastime a alguien-

Lo que Kaito y Miku no sabian, era que Len estaba escuchando todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaban en el nuevo apartamento de Miku. Len se sentó en el sofa y se quedó callado, parecia distante.

-Len... ¿Quieres cenar?-

-No tengo hambre-

Miku suspiró ante la respuesta corta del joven. Se sentó junto a el y Len apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Miku

-Nunca me amaras de la forma que amas a Kaito...- murmuró Len. Miku le revolvió el cabello. Quizas se acostumbrara a esa vida. A estar con Len. Quizas con el tiempo ella llegara a amarlo. Era una pregunta que la aguamarina se habia formulado varias veces, pero que no queria responder. Sabia irremediablemente que, a menos que el rubio se enamorara de otra, iba a estar atada a el. Era una forma de contenerlo.

-Miku... vamos a dormir- murmuró Len, reprimiendo un bostezo. La chica asintió levemente, tomando la mano del rubio y llendo a la habitación. Len se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama, observando como la aguamarina se desvestia y se ponia el camisón de seda blanco. Se acostó a su lado, y el rubio apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la aguamarina.

-Hasta mañana, Len-

El rubio no respondió, se habia vuelto a sumir en su mutismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La amaba, claro que la amaba. Sus manos se paseaban por el cuerpo de la aguamarina con suma delicadeza. Sus piernas, sus brazos, su torso.

_Ella es mia_

Nadie mas que el podia ponerle un dedo encima. Su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia. No era una sonrisa de felicidad, o siquiera de paz. Era una sonrisa enferma. La chica abrió los ojos y se apartó de Len asustada

-Shh, mi amada...duerme... yo te cuidaré-

Lejos de reconfortarla, las palabras de Len la asustaban. El chico no estaba bien, y se podia apreciar en sus ojos vacios, su sonrisita enferma, el tono de voz, suave y melodioso que no demostraba ninguna emoción salvo algo que rozaba la paranoia.

-Len...-

Los labios del rubio, suaves y dulces, se posaron sobre los de Miku. La chica se quedó quieta, dejando que Len la besara, pero sin corresponder.

-Ahora que Kaito ya no nos molesta...- murmuró el rubio sonriendo -Podemos estar juntos, ¿No?-

Miku reprimió un escalofrio en cuanto Len empezó a quitarle el camisón.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito

Len dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción en cuanto vio a Miku cerrar los ojos. La respiración de la aguamarina era lenta y jadeante, además de tener una expresión cansada en el rostro. Las mejillas de porcelana de Miku, tenían un color rosado. La vista era bastante placentera para el chico a su lado. Len sonrió y no pudo evitar dejar ir una risita al ver con lo que se estaba deleitando. El estaba igual. Exactamente igual que ella. Miku gimió su nombre en sueños, obviamente sintiéndose un poco dolorida. Len había sido bastante suave con ella, pero aún así, la primera vez siempre dolía.

Y una violación dolía el doble. En especial cuando viene de alguien a quien conoces de toda tu vida.

Claro que Len no lo percibía así. El solo podía ver que Miku lo amaba, y parecía ser lo único en su vida. El rubio pestañeó varias veces.

"No, hay otra persona"

—Kaito Shion…— murmuró el rubio. Miku se despertó y miró perezosamente a Len.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó como lo haría una niña pequeña. Len sonrió.  
—Aún es temprano como para que te levantes- dijo sonriendo, y la besó en la frente. Acto seguido, Len se levantó y tuvo cuidado de no despertar a Miku, que se había vuelto a dormir. El chico se vistió y salió sin hacer ruido. Llovía. Kaito estaba afuera. El chico sonrió y dejo escapar una risilla. Kaito se volteó. Len le apunto con un arma. Kaito quería gritar, pero no le salía la voz.

—Kaito Shion~— canturreó Len, de una forma burlona —¡Adiós!—

Y disparó. Luego, puso el arma en la mano de Kaito y se quitó el guante que había estado usando para no dejar huellas digitales. Rió, antes de poner cara de desesperado e ir a despertar a todos.

El suicidio de Kaito no podía esperar. Al contrario…

Era su prioridad número uno.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

¡Uwaaaah! Serán tres partes divididas en mini capítulos.  
La primera esta lista. Ahora quiero que me digan si quieren que Kaito viva y acabe en un hospital o muera. Por el momento, procedo a finalizar este capítulo.

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
